


Jim Kirk: Raiders of the Lost Shuttle

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Indiana Jones AU, being chased by cops, rip roaring adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Based on the prompt: You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’





	Jim Kirk: Raiders of the Lost Shuttle

You joined Starfleet for the adventure. You took a post on Yorktown because they promised excitement. As you stared out of your office window overlooking the city, you couldn’t deny it was beautiful, but not exactly the excitement you were looking for. You wanted action and adventure, a hot and fast romance with a partner you knew was trouble. Hell, you’d even be willing to give up the romance part if it got you out of this office. Maybe you’d been watching too many old action movies lately.

You sighed and locked your PADD in the desk drawer, knowing you weren’t going to get any work done until you got this restlessness out of your system. Luckily, being one of Starfleet’s most successful business leaders under 30 meant you could set your own schedule, so you told your secretary you were heading out and hopped in your car. A couple loops around the test track would calm your nerves. Plus, there were a few one-man shuttle prototypes that needed test driving, so you could even say you were technically still working.

You drummed your fingers on the steering wheel, humming along to a song you couldn’t place. Your foot hovered over the gas, ready to speed off as soon as the light turned green. It would only be a few more miles until you were strapped into a pod testing the limits of modern science, you just had to -

“Drive,” a voice yelled as your passenger door opened. You managed to suppress a scream, but your body immediately went into defense mode. You’d had enough Starfleet training to know how to disarm a gunman. Except this gunman didn’t have a gun. “What the hell are you waiting for? Drive, please.” You took one more look at the Starfleet-issue survival suit and hit the gas as soon as the light turned green.

“Where are we going,” you asked, eyes glued to the road as you weaved through traffic.

“I don’t know,” the man said, turned to look out your back window. His blond hair caught the light and his jawline almost made you weep with joy.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” The man looked at you with blue eyes you could get lost in. Blue eyes that were almost as tired as yours.

“I’m not from Yorktown. I didn’t exactly have time to stop and ask the scavengers for directions while they were firing at me.” You opened your mouth to respond, but the man pointed in front of you and yelled, “Look out!”

You snapped your head around, immediately catching sight of the truck crossing the intersection in front of you and you swung the steering wheel to the left. Your tires screeched as the car swung around and hopped the curb. The man beside you clung to the box in his lap, lips pressed tightly together to keep from screaming. Your knuckles went white around the steering wheel as you got the car under control again, driving straight for the edge of the road into the airways. The man stared at you desperately out of the corner of his eye, still not daring to open his mouth. He shut his eyes tightly as the car went over the edge of the street and you swore you heard a squeak beside you.

You were grinning wildly, pressing a button tucked away behind the steering wheel. There was a jerk as the thrusters on the bottom of the car sparked to life, and then the car was moving through the air as easily as it did through the streets. You looked beside you, and thought for a second the man had fainted, until he cracked his eyes open. He saw the car was still moving and you were all still alive and relaxed marginally, taking a deep breath.

“That was…”

“Phenomenal,” you cut off, still grinning. You laughed. “God, I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“You’ve always wanted to drive off a road?”

You shrugged. “I’ve lived a sheltered life.”

“Where do you even get a car like this?”

“You don’t, technically. It’s not supposed to hit market for another year while they tweak some problems with the thrusters, but I got an early model. Perks of being the head of Starfleet’s biggest tech company.”

The man hummed in response. He looked out the window briefly before snapping his attention back to you. “Thruster problems?” His voice was higher pitched, but he tried to keep an otherwise calm exterior. “You mean we might have fallen to our deaths?”

You shrugged again. “Maybe, but what’s life without a little risk,” you said with a wink.

The stranger stared at you in awe. “I think I love you.”

“Maybe we should start with names before we get into wedding vows. I’m Y/N.”

“Jim Kirk,” he said, grin finally matching yours. You looked over to him and his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“Where to next, Jim?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
